justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gas stations in Panau
Tables Thanks for making that table; so do you want just one nice long table like you've put in, or split them up by territory, so: *West Tanah Raya : /Insert Table *Berawan Besar Mountains : /Insert Table : etc....similar to the Colonels layout DjTap (talk) 19:48, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :I just came here to ask about that, but you posted first. There could be separate tables for different areas of Panau, if that's more convenient. Or maybe it's still missing something, like another column for something? GMRE (talk) 19:54, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I guess it would be more convenient to use, if it would be like the colonels table. GMRE (talk) 19:57, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :How about now? I got rid of the first column. GMRE (talk) 20:01, January 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok, yeah I'll work with that. You also mentioned for coordinates in Panau City. Now there's a lot in the four districts; I can either include each district into the associated territories and just write, for example, 14 Large. Or I can go through each and get exact coordinates (which wouldn't be too hard, just take a bit more time) DjTap (talk) 20:56, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :::How about if Panau City would get its own different table? Also, there's no hurry. We're all volunteers here. If it seems like too much work, someone else can continue later. GMRE (talk) 21:15, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::Ok, so I'll exclude Panau City from the territories list, and have it's own table at the bottom then. DjTap (talk) 22:36, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Table Organization What do you guys think? Alphabetical, or geographical like I have now, as in west to east, north to south (left to right, top to bottom) DjTap (talk) 00:44, January 21, 2014 (UTC) :Now looks good. I don't think it really matters what order the areas appear in. GMRE (talk) 17:41, January 21, 2014 (UTC) 501 must be a glitch Well, I've finally finished listing every single gas station/pump in Panau. And it appears that there are indeed, 490 of them. I guess 501 must be a glitch, which was caused by either the game itself, or my usage of the mod to find the rest of them (although I don't see how the mod could have done that). Anyways, I changed the section to "501 gas pumps glitch" and will leave it at that. I might one day replay that game and find the 490 without using the mod; we'll see. DjTap (talk) 04:45, February 1, 2014 (UTC) :Well at least they're counted and sorted now. GMRE (talk) 14:32, February 1, 2014 (UTC) ::The ones in the table do add up to 490, but it is still possible that there could be 3 to 5 undiscovered gas stations (2x4 + 1x2 or 5x2) out there ::Weird glitch ::On my Hardcore save file, I have 490 but am stuck at 99.69% even after using Interactive Map of Panau to find just about everything [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:39, January 1, 2017 (UTC) ::: Hey there, I'm playing on the Steam/PC Version with a hardcore save, I'm at 99.95% with 491 Gas Pumps, 403 Generators, 101 Propaganda Trailers, and 321 Broadcast Towers. My game is completely unmodified. I've played the Just Cause 2 Multiplayer Mod in the past but I made sure to uninstall it and do a fresh install of JC2 before attempting my 100% run. It seems there are just errors in the code that either falsely track your number of destructibles or respawn certain items on accident. I'm missing the dreaded 6 resource items and a water tower. User:Bcraggen 20:23, February 23rd, 2018 (EST) ::::501 is a glitch [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:00, February 24, 2018 (UTC) :::::@User:Bcraggen. See also: Just Cause 2 100% completion list. GMRE (talk) 12:19, February 24, 2018 (UTC) Drink machine translated! The writing on the drink machines ( the one near the 1337 chips machine) vaguely translates into ; water - :Thanks, but what language was it in? GMRE (talk) 16:30, April 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Thai. ( 22:05, April 17, 2014 (UTC)) Video of a real gas station explosion Someone managed to get a gas station explosion on camera in Russia: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-wgmrf1A4UA Imagine Rico standing like 5 meters away from it. GMRE (talk) 20:15, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Rounding problem :Moved my comment to Talk:Panau City, as I've confirmed that it effects more than just Gas Pumps. -452 23:48, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Found a roadstop I found an unnamed roadstop at X:7574 Y:24323. A Titus ZJ spawns there, so can somebody add a page for it? It's in the Lautan Lama Desert. 09:59, August 14, 2015 (UTC)